


I Don’t Like The Darkness ➵ Prince Zuko

by thewallows



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bending (Avatar), Demons, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Firebending & Firebenders, Fluff and Angst, Mutual Pining, My Own form of bending, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewallows/pseuds/thewallows
Summary: surrounded by her demons shai vang has lived her life with death following her every way. so the sixteen year old girl makes her way following her owner and his girls in the art of fighting and a rare form of demon bending, she wins every fight and is proven to be her owner Jinu best out of all of his trained Assassin girls. she plans to live her life as so it didn’t matter if she liked it or not she at least had something...that is until a prince and his uncle show up on their doorstep with a proposal and finally some light seems to shed in her life.
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> warnings story will contain the following of: killing, ptsd, mentions of sexual harassment & assault, abuse, manipulation, dark thoughts, and possibly sexual themes if you cannot handle any of the following then exit out with book but I’ll make sure to put warnings before each chapter contains the following 
> 
> hi! guys welcome to the new and improved version I guess if I don’t like the darkness which follows the story of my Oc Shai. Okay so I made my own form of bending which is demon bending read to find out what it is! I hope you guys enjoy!!

**Chapter One**

_song for chapter: intro by the xx_

_  
chapter contains; blood and killing  _

  
prince zuko hated wasting time on foolish things to his dismay his uncle was the complete opposite and he found himself giving into going into these stupid places that his uncle requested to go. today was the worst out of all days since they were following the avatars trail and there was no room for stopping. They had to keep going. but when his uncle held a flyer to his face he knew he couldn’t win the fight. Apparently a brawl was going on in a small village today and even the crew men heard about this big fight going on and apparently that one of the fighters had been named one of the  **deadliest people alive** . this caught prince zuko’s attention, deadliest person alive? he found that statement ridiculous. curiosity got the best of him and he found himself making port and walking out of his ship with his uncle trailing behind him.

“Out of the way!” he said, roughly pushing people who got in his way frustrated at the large crowd, his uncle apologized after him they sat on top seats in the arena and they now just had to wait. He side eyed his uncle who waited patiently. “Do you know the opponents?” Zuko asked.

iroh looks down at the flyer. “I only know that a rather large man who’s got the streak of never losing has enough courage to go after one of the deadliest people alive. I’ve heard of this person Prince Zuko and the fights are never pretty pictures.”

his uncle's statement made him even more curious. “why don’t they ever say who this person is then?” he asked and Iroh only shrugged.

“For shock value. The man who owns the person demands that no one says their name,” iroh shakes her head. “It adds to the antipaction look at everyone here.” He gestures towards the crowd. 

The word owner made zuko feel uneasy and it didn’t sit right with him. The thought of someone just owning an individual was disgusting in itself. Finally the arena lights only shined on the area where the two people would fight to the death and he’s reminded of the situation he was in not so long ago. He found himself holding his breath to keep the reluctant memories from creeping in. He took a deep breath and straightened his posture. He didn't want to seem like he was disturbed to his uncle.

Finally one person walked into the light, a rather large man, who he recognized on the flyer, his uncle said the man had the name of  _ strang. He _ had a smirk on his face as he dropped his coat and positioned himself in a ready stance. zuko furrowed his eyebrows when a small figure approached the light with a man behind her and two girls. The figure had a black coat unlike  _ Strangs  _ green, the figure hid their whole appearance and then the coat was dropped on a floor and the sight of a girl with all black on came into the picture. whispers instantly came from the crowd and some were chuckling. A girl?it cannot be. 

“That’s the deadliest person?” Zuko said he felt annoyed that he fell for this and he clenched his jaw. “This is rigged! Ridiculous—.”

“Patience prince Zuko.” Iroh advised, holding out his arm to stop Zuko from leaving the arena. 

the man next to the girl whispered something in her ear which she responded with a nod. Zuko looked at the girl, long black hair put into a ponytail, she was small, her face blank. He wanted to leave right then and there the man strang was going to crush her.

“Easier than I thought!” Strang said. “So this is  **The Vang** the deadliest person alive this is just a child!” He said tauntingly looking at the crowd who just laughed in response, expecting the outcome of the girl dead. 

The girl or  _ The Vang  _ said nothing. a bell rang signaling the approval to start and the fight began instantly strang set off to throw her but she dodged instantly, zuko arched an eyebrow  _ fast  _ he thought to himself. before  _ strang  _ charged at her again, the girl took a deep breath and zuko could have sworn her eyes turned black. his eyes went wide at the sight of the girl taking a gasping breath and black smoke coming out of her mouth. iroh gasped.

“It cannot be.” putting his hand to his mouth with wide eyes. 

“What is it?” Zuko asked quickly, he turned his head to his Uncle for a moment then turned back to the fight back and forth each time the sight seemingly got worse. 

“she’s a demon bender.” Iroh answered. 

“What? what is that?” Zuko whispered, at the unknown words  _ demon bending?  _ What kind of form is that? Is that an element? 

“Something that no one should be blessed with.” iroh only responded.

a large figure made of black smoke almost big to reach the ceiling of the arena the large figure or a demon Zuko assumed was made of black smoke but had prominent red eyes and a sinister grin as he stared down at Strang who had the same shock as the rest of the crow . The girl seemed almost possessed with a wave of her arm. The demon repeated the movements, strucking down at the man who let out a loud scream when he was struck down and his whole body crushed in just one motion... _ crushed _ . Zuko's eyes went wide once the demon disappeared into her body and instantly she grabbed a knife from her pocket approaching Strang straddling his crushed body and stabbing him deep in the chest. It was the quickest fight he’s ever seen and now one of the bloodiest, when she pulled the knife out blood shot out of him going up sprinkling her entire body in his own blood. Everyone was stunned at the sight and a woman screamed at the horrifying, people murmured under their breath. 

zuko just looked in shock as the girl stared up at the ceiling while she waited for the blood to calm down completely unfazed by it as it stained her clothes and her pale complexion. Soon applause began and zuko didn’t understand how applause would even be okay at this time he just stared at it feeling his stomach turn he underestimated her in fact everyone did expect a whole different outcome. he looked at his uncle to see his reaction his uncle frowned, finally the girl got the strength to get off the now dead stang and promptly walked away while the man and his girls followed her. zuko’s eyes followed the girl as she walked away while people made their way to strangs body to get it out of everyone’s sight. 

“Well, we got to see the deadliest person,” iroh mumbled somehow trying to find something to be happy about which didn’t work because, they couldn’t really get the image out of her mind of that demon coming out of the girl and just completely crushing the man, and how she walked away covered in blood. “It is unfortunate the girl is only just a child.”

“What is demon bending uncle?” Zuko said his uncle grimaced. he never heard about it In his life and it looked like iroh intended to keep it that way.

“Even I don’t know much about it myself Prince Zuko,” said Iroh. “There is so little documentation and stories about it. What I know is that it is a rare dangerous form of bending, one that no one should have to deal with. The aftermath of the bending is an exhausting process to heal from it again it takes a lot of strength.”

zuko clenched his fists frustrated that there wasn’t more he could learn about it  _ demon bending?  _ it just sounded so...strange. “The girl seemed to be fine after,” he reminded his uncle. “She’s powerful.” He added. 

Iroh shrugged. “We don’t know what happened after but, yes she is powerful.” He agreed. 

Zuko thought about her for a moment about going back to his boat and leaving to capture the avatar then he came to a full stop, an idea coming to his mind. “She is quick. she can probably be quick enough to catch the avatar.” he said his idea aloud. 

“Prince Zuko it is dangerous to have someone like that aboard our ship.” Iroh advised his nephew before he made another rash decision. 

“She won’t do anything when she gets something out of it,” Zuko smirked, having her around would be an asset and he would get to go home much easier. “Uncle, we’re staying for another day and ask the crew to find her location, I want the girl by my side.”

  
  
  
  


➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

  
  
  


She got to sleep for once, exhaustion overcame her body after she walked out of the arena smelling the blood on her body, her demon **_Kinneret_** one of her powerful demons may she add came out of her today and took a lot of energy. She fell on the floor and felt her body weaken. She heard a scoff from _Lan,_ one of the girls who accompanied her fight today. “Master she’s passed out.” Lan said with irritation. 

“Well what do you expect her to be?”  _ Lin, her _ twin sister, came to the girl's defense. “You know the outcome of this, you shouldn’t complain.”

“She is right Lan.” Said her Master, and Alan’s eyes went wide at him she gulped. “Pick the kiddo up and carry her, she needs her rest. I expect you two to get some too. A lot of work needs to be done tomorrow, training you two have assignments coming up.”

“Yes sir.” They say simultaneously, both picked up her shoulders at once and following her master wondering what their assignments would soon be, other than their own arena fights.   
  


The day after Lin walked around the house, beats of sweat dripped down her face regaining her breath after sparing her and her sister with some of the other girls. She glanced at the stares then stopped, knowing the upstairs in one of the many rooms is where the girl was sleeping. She frowned as she knew as soon as the girl would wake which would be quite soon they would depart. Lin wasn’t fond of the traveling that they all did but it brought income as well as respect but, having the girl around them all brought jealousy to some of the fellow girls accompanying because of the treatment she got and her skill all of the girls were trained to kill at any moment but, it just didn’t compare to the young girl who was just better than everyone else. Having the girl around who could kill her instantly made Lin scared. she heard a bang on the door and Lin flinched no one ever came here or disturbed her master and his girls.

She grabbed a sword from the pile and made her way towards the door opening it slightly poking her head out. “What is it?” She said seeing an old man and a young boy standing next to each other on the doorstep.

“Hello young lady we wish to speak with the owner of this house.” The old man said kindly, she wasn’t charmed by this Lin wasn’t a fool.

Lin gripped her sword tight. “Do you have an appointment to speak with him?” She said her eyes darting between the both of them.

The old man blinked. “I’m sorry?” He asked confused by Lins words.

Lin scoffed. “Do you have an appointment?” She said again the nerve of these two, showing up at their doorstep.

“No ma’am—,”

“Then no you can’t speak to him. You don’t disturb us during our time unless he says so.” She’s about to close the door when the young boy holds the door and stared down at her. She looked up into his golden eyes holding onto her sword positioning herself ready to stab him until she felt a hand on her shoulder to stop her from doing such a thing before she could turn and yell at the person her Master was standing next to her Lin’s lips parted. “Master What are you doing here?” She said in shock. 

“Let them in Lin.” He instructed. 

“But sir, they’re disturbing us and they're a part of the fire nation.” She protested against it. 

Her Master sighed. “Lin. They wanted to talk so we will let them talk, besides nothing can take us down no matter if they’re fire nation or not.” Lin sighed reluctantly opening the door wider and instantly the young boy stepped inside and looked around along with the old man.

The Master grinned. “Is that General Iroh? And Prince Zuko?” He crossed his arms and Lin looked at him in shock. How does he know them? “I’d recognize fire nation royalty anywhere. What can we do for you?”

“I want to talk to you about something of importance,” said the Prince named Zuko with determination in his eyes and Lin didn’t like this at all; she still held her weapon close. “Now.”

Her Master arched an eyebrow. “Of course. Lin get some tea for our guests.” 

“Of course Master.” She dropped her sword and gave a hard glare at the two of them. The Old Man named Iroh's face lightened up at the mention of tea, when she came back to the dining table where she suspected they would be the Prince and Iroh sat across from her master as she poured tea into the cups that were already in front and sat by her master.

“So you want one of our girls,” Lin tried to show no emotion to this, ever once in awhile he’d make a bargain for the his girls for people who required their assistance for assisanation purposes and usually the girls would come back worn out from their task and some don’t but, still communicate with them till this day. “Well you’ve come to the right place all of our girls are well trained and fast and what do you require their assistance for?”

“A man hunt.” the Prince answered.

“Alright. I’ll have you take a look at the girls and pick which one you wa—.”

“I already know which one I want as an assistance,” The Prince interrupted Lin clenched on her tea cup and her eyes pierced into the boy. 

Her Master found himself quite amused by this and put a smirk on his lips. “Really who?” He said curiously. 

“The Vang.” 

As soon as those words left his lips Lin grabbed his collar across the table. “WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM HER?!” She demanded. 

“Lin please!” The master grabbed her and placed her back on the chair and the Prince's face turned the color beat red, holding in his anger. “The Vang is not up for bargain, you can have any girl but her.”

“Well why not?” The prince asked through gritted teeth.

“Simply because you don’t understand the girl and her power,” said the Master. “She is our best asset to my girls and I. So no.”

“What if I told you this is an important mission, it’s to capture the avatar.”

Lin’s lips part and the Master stayed silent. “You’re capturing the avatar? _You_?”

The Prince nodded. “And The Vang would help us with that after I finish she will promptly be returned back to you and I’ll pay you double you and your girls.”

He wasn’t actually considering it? Number of people wanted The Vang by their side, they always imagine the power that they would have. He can’t really make the exception for this? Can he? “Do you accept the circumstances Prince Zuko? She is trained by a Master at fighting. She was just only eight years old, she could kill you, she is fast, she could leave without a peep, you saw her power is that something you can handle?”

The Prince nodded and Lin narrowed her eyes. “We will help the girl with whatever she needs.” Iroh said to make their case more convincing and he sipped his tea.

“You can handle her bending right?” Iroh seemed unsure about the question but Zuko nodded. She didn’t like this. She didn’t at all.

“Hmm.” The master said. “And she’ll be returned to me promptly.”

“Yes.”

Lin got up quickly and practically ran up the stairs.

  
“ _ Lin what’s happening?” _

_ “Lin what’s going on?” _

_ “Is everything okay?” _

She ignored all the questions that the girls were asking and barged into the girls room where she didn’t move and she was still sleeping soundly. 

Lin closed her eyes. “Shai.” She whispered hesitantly, putting her arms on her and shook her. “Shai wake—.” Before she could say another word the girls eyes opened, and she grabbed Lind's wrists and turned her to pin her to the bed and Shai held her hands around her throat to choke her. “Shai it’s me.” She cracked out she felt her lungs close up as the girl's grip tightened. 

Shai sighed and let go over her instantly falling weak again and landing on the mattress. “Leave me Lin.” she said weakly.

“I can’t.” Said Lin in a hushed voice. “There’s a Prince and General downstairs trying to make a deal for your assistance.”

Shai let one eye open. “Okay? It’s not like Masters going to let it happen he never does.” 

“But this time he might. He’s considering.”

Shai’s eyes finally peeled open and she turned towards Lin. “What do you mean he’s considering?” She asked, confused. “He wouldn’t do that.”

“It’s a task to capture the avatar.” Lin explained and Shai blinked . She sat up and cried out at the pain in her body and laid down instead she could tell Shai was fresturated she couldn’t sit up properly. 

“The Avatar hasn’t been seen in one hundred years right? He’s probably dead, the air nomads were wiped out right?” Shai asked. “It would be useless.”

“Actually the avatar has been sighted. He said he would pay double and after you would return with us.”

Shai scoffed. “Even if my master did agree I wouldn't go he technically doesn’t own me. He's not my guardian so no I wouldn’t go.” She laid down and closed her eyes. “Go Lin. Before anyone comes in and the girls pry you with questions don’t tell them anything about this Lin.” She said then as soon as Shai turned over she fell back asleep. 

Lin sighed and heard a knock on the door she gasped, and looked nervously down at Shai who went back to sleep. She got up from the bed and creaked opened the door. Her master stood there and behind him Prince Zuko and Iroh. “She’s resting.” She said.

“Wake her,” The Master advised. “ what are you doing in her room anyways Lin?”

“Checking on her master, and she’s in no condition to get up right now you know that master.”

“She can handle getting up. Wake her Lin.” When Lin wouldn’t budge her Master rolled his eyes and moved her out of the way. 

“Shai.” Her Master whispered and right before he was about to touch her she got a firm grip on his wrist. “Hey hey it’s me, relax kiddo.” He chuckled. 

Shai groaned. “What is it?” She asked. 

“I want you to meet some people.”

“I’m tired.”

“Come on kiddo,” the Master sighed running a hand over her cheek. “Just for a moment okay.”

Shai did many things but, she never really said no to their master which is something Lin discovered early on. Shai winced as she got up and Lin made her way towards Shai putting her arm over Shai’s shoulder to help her up. They stand at the doorway and the Prince eyes land on her and Iroh put a kind smile on his face. “This is her. She doesn’t look the strongest right now but, she’s healing right now she should be back in a couple of days.” Said Her Master. “Shai I would like you to meet Prince Zuko and his Uncle Iroh.”

“Hello.” Said Zuko.

“Very nice to meet you...what’s your name?” Iroh asked. 

She stayed silent and The Master nodded at her to tell them. “Shai.” She said lowly, looking between the two and she observed them closely. 

“Lady Shai,” Iroh nodded. “What a beautiful name.”

“Thanks I guess.” She mumbled.

“Shai isn’t her real name.” Said their Master and Lin and Shai both look at him quite annoyed for confessing such a private part about her. “It’s her stage name, it's the name we gave her when she first came with us because she was always so shy around the other girls. So it just stuck she’s not the biggest fan of her real name.”

“What is your real name?” Prince Zuko asked it sounded like more as a demand than anything.

“That’s none of your concern.” Shai snapped back and narrowed her eyes at him and Lin smirked. Shai shared the same distaste for the Prince too.

“We don’t talk about her origin name,” said their Master. “So it’s Shai Vang is what she goes by it’s her name.”

“Why do I need to meet these two Jinu?” She asked Shai is the only one that referred to their Master as his real name; he allowed the other girls to be able to say his name but they called him Master out of respect. 

He paused, and turned to Prince Zuko and Iroh. “Can you two step out for a moment please?” Prince Zuko and Iroh exchange looks then Iroh nodded and pulled Zuko away. “Listen to me Shai. You need to assist these people.”

“No!” Shai exclaimed. “Finding the Avatar is a dead end, Jinu they will never be able to do it.”

“ _ They _ .” Her master pointed in the direction where they left. “Wouldn’t be able to do it but with you by their side—.”

“No.” Shai said. “Is this some secret job you're putting me up too do I need to kill them? if so tell me and I’ll do it in a day then return.”

Their Master took a deep breath. “You will not kill them.”

“Then I’m not going.” Shai argued. “Have you seen that Prince? I studied him and he is horrible.”

“Don’t be dramatic.”

“I’m not!” Shai exclaimed. “He’s so blinded by rage that I’ll probably snap—.”

Their Master inhaled again and Lin knew it was best to stay silent. “Shai you come from a line of darkness, you were trained by a master in the art of Kung fu, you are dangerous I wouldn’t give you up if it wasn’t something important,” he said. “Imagine. What it would be like if they found out that one of us helped capture the avatar the master of all four elements.”

Shai stayed silent. “Wouldn’t he go to the fire nation wouldn’t people hate us because it would continue the war?” 

“Yeah but, that’s not the point, the respect and fear would be there. Finally we could come out and say that you are the deadliest woman in the world instead of leaving the suspense. Plus he said he would pay us double. Don’t do it for yourself Shai do it for us.”

Shai hesitated for a moment and looked at Lin. “Fine.” She concluded. “I’ll do it.”

He smiled and cupped Shai’s face. “I predict many things will happen to you on the trip Shai.”

“You’re not psychic Jinu...can I please rest now.”

“Of course. Lin?”

Lin nodded and placed Shai back on the bed. “You’re not really leaving us right? You could escape.”

Shai shrugged. “If this is going to help then it’s fine,” she sighed. “Jinu gives me a roof and food and he gives it to you too. I want that to at least last.”

“But they’re fire nation.”

“I can handle fire nation,” she said, and Lin looked into Shai’s black eyes. 

“Be safe.”

**“I’ll try.”** Shai said then turned over to sleep.

  
  


_Shai’s point of view will be throughout the rest of the story the thought process will be much different next chapter hope you enjoyed!!_

  
  
  



	2. chapter two

**chapter two.**

_ song for chapter; I don’t know you by _

_ the marias  _

  
  


She hated the smell. The first thing she noted while stepping onto the boat was the disgusting smell of fish and seaweed which is understandable it’s a ship but, still maybe light a few candles here and the place wouldn’t be so bad. The ship was small compared to the others that she had seen in her lifetime, complete amateurs, the Princes crew consisted of a Lieutenant, Helmsman, an Engine Room operator, firebenders and non firebending soldiers. Relatively small but, they would do she made sure to show her dominance by straightening her posture and showing no emotion but, when they met her eyes they would only see the color black. 

“ _ You know what they’re gonna imagine now that there’s a lady on their ship.”  _ Her Demon  **Djo** whispered tauntingly in her ear, she is truly glad that no one else could see her demons but herself as they follow her everywhere making their presence known whether it’d be to taunt her or to give it advice or when the time of bending was right. Djo had been the less powerful demon of Her’s the one who liked to bother her and put disgusting thoughts into her mind only to make her see clearly of course. “ _ I say kill one of them to show them that you command respect.”  _ **Djo** whispered again he had also been the most sadistic out of them.

“I’m not just going to kill someone when I don’t have a motive,” she said quietly. “And I know what they’re going to imagine they’re men.” She said annoyed as she put her bag on the ground and still felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. She took a deep breath massaging it. Damn her demon  **Kinneret** for taking so much out of her she had interrupt her healing process and now had to rest in this small bed with a fire nation flag above it. She really did not want fire nation to be rubbed in her damn face or wake up to see it. 

She sighed and decided to lay on the bed. She pulled out her knife and rubbed the edges reminded of the man  **stang** that she killed back at the arena. Jinu claimed that stang had high hopes that he would win. Jinu laughed loudly at that while Shai just stayed silent, silently fuming that he underestimated her, yet still felt that pang of guilt when she stabbed through his heart and how his eyes turned white once she pulled it out. She stopped rubbing it and put her knife away, she would forget about it soon, like she did with the others. 

“Lady Shai.”

She quickly threw her knife in the direction but, missed when it hit the door instead of Iroh who stood there not stunned at all he looked at the knife curiously then back at Shai. “Well, that wouldn’t have been good if it did hit me,” He said, with a chuckle and Shai looked at him oddly most men would tremble in fear, she walked towards him and took the knife out of the door filled with some embarrassment. “We are taking off very soon I was wondering if you wanted to join for for a cup of tea and a game of Pai Sho so we can get acquainted with each other. We will see each other often and I don’t want see you if I don’t know a few things about you that would just be impolite.”

She stared at him contemplating the idea.

“ _ What if it did work he would be dropped dead on the floor by now. You would escape right? You should do it DO IT!”  _ Djo whispered.

Eh what’s she got to lose? He could only know a few minor things it wasn’t like he was trying to know her whole story she really had no desire to learn his either she did not want to be well acquainted with any of them. Her assisting them is nothing more than business. “Okay,” she nodded. “That sounds fine.” 

“ _ Then kill him!”  _ Said Djo, Shai inhaled a deep breath she sometimes wished her demons weren’t a bunch of black smoke so she could have the opportunity to stab one of them.

Iroh smiled. “Thank you Lady Shai. I’ll see you on deck.” For a supposed general the man seemed awfully calm she doesn’t know how, especially with how the Prince talked to him so harshly, if she was him the princes attitude would be much different. Shai made her way onto deck with Djo following her she if goes the devious plots that he put onto her mind of how she could slay everyone on the ship and not get caught. 

Iroh already waited patiently she saw the steam coming from the cup of tea and she sat across from him and she looked down at the game Pai Sho. Unpleasant memories creeped up. “ _ Ohhhhhh. That game eh? Wasn’t it—.” _

“Shut up.” She said through gritted teeth at Djo she said it out loud because, Iroh looked at her oddly while he sipped his tea.

“Did you say something Lady Shai? I swear I’ve had such a hearing problem lately.” She’s relieved when he confirmed that he didn’t hear her she did not want to explain why her sadistic demon was taunting her.

She pushed the familiarity with the game Pai Sho away and instead asked. “What tea is this?”

“Jasmine.” Said Iroh.

Shai bit her lower lip and picked it up. “It’s my favorite tea.”

Iroh smiles brightly. “Really? It’s my nephews favorite tea too,” Suddenly Jasmine Tea lost its appeal, and she hid her grimace and put the tea cup down. “So Shai Vang? What a creative stage name.”

_ “He is testing our patience mentioning  _ **_our_ ** _ name.”  _ Said Djo.

Her posture straightened. “Yes. Thank you. Though it is my name since I use it daily.”

“Of course.” Iroh nodded. “Do you know how to play Pai Sho?”

She bit her lower lip hard, and stared down at the game.

“ _ Tut, tut, tut. Do you remember? Of course you remember.”  _ Whispered Djo.

“I do actually,” and finally Djo disappeared and a weight was lifted up her shoulders. He wouldn't bother her for the rest of the day and possibly the whole week if she was lucky. “It’s been so long since I played I doubt I have the same skills.”

“Something tells me that you haven’t lost it.” Said Iroh. “I am quite the player myself.”

That was a challenge. She sensed a challenge? Shai always won her challenges. 

“UNCLE!”

  
She grabbed onto her knife fast at the loud noise already ready to aim it until she saw the prince making ways towards them. She sighed, and put away her knife, perhaps she should stop doing that she was in a new environment now. “Yes Prince Zuko?” Asked Iroh.

“What are you doing talking to her? She’s supposed to be regaining all her strength back!”

Shai clenched her fists. “Well Prince Zuko I was just making conversation making her feel welcome.”

“She’s not going to give into your games of tea and Pai Sho and turn lazy like all these men here!” The Prince yelled and now her own brain was telling her to twist his arms and break it.

The yelling was going to give her a massive headache. She got up from the floor and gave Iroh and nod. “Thank you for the tea. But, I should be getting rest,” she turned to Zuko. “I’ll rest on my own terms. You don’t get to say what I need to do.” She made sure to clash her shoulder against his arm roughly before walking away she hears Iroh let out a sight.

  
  


➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

  
  
She woke up with a gasp. She clenched onto her chest tight cringing at the pain. Shai sighed and looked up at the ceiling she figured that it must have been already night time, she was already luckily feeling like herself again. Her strength was regaining itself and she got out of her bed without feeling pain in her body. She was surprised this healing process hadn’t been so bad maybe  **Kinneret** didn’t take as much from her as she had thought. She decided to take this time to walk around the ship, she cringed at how truly dark and broody the whole setting of this ship was. Of course she didn’t expect it to be filled with rainbows and such still the atmosphere somehow disturbed her even though Shai’s life was surrounded by darkness.

“ _ You know I get the feeling that we should go back to bed.”  _ Said  **Harlow.** Harlow is Shai’s cautious demon he was quite small compared to the others one of the weak demons that came out of her when the fight was meant to be small and simple; the fights with Harlow never ended with death, just the person badly injured for example a broken arm, wrist, sometimes ribs.

“There isn’t any point,” Shai replied not with any resistance due to the fact and there was no one around. “I already slept the whole day away. Might as well look around.”

_ “There are firebenders in these ships you know how we feel about them?!” _

“I can handle firebenders just fine and you know that,” she scoffed. “Even my own demons underestimate me and I created you.” 

“ _ Well sorry for trying to keep us safe!”  _ **Harlow** exclaimed. Harlow's statement is one she heard many times and not from her demon. Shai clenched on her jaw, and still continued to walk. “ _ Fine then have it your way.”  _ And with a poof Harlow disappeared and Shai made her way on deck and she couldn’t help but admire the view. She can’t imagine how anyone on the ship didn’t admire the stars from above just lighting up in the sky, she held onto the rail and just stared up at them with the wind blowing in her face. 

If she were in another situation she would say this was calming.

  
“Okay so basically you’re saying that you let him get away.” Said Shai as sat across from the prince in his quarters accompanied by Iroh as she stared down at the map. As Prince Zuko explained the places that they tracked him and now they’re currently following his trail. “And another man is trying to also capture the avatar who’s high ranked in the fire nation navy correct?”

  
“I didn’t let him get away!” Zuko hissed. “I had no choice but, to leave!” Referring to his time in Avatar Aeolus temple, and going into fire nation territory when she knows she’s banished by the shaved head which symbolizes that he was, he still had the ponytail though sacred to the nation...she quickly stopped looking at the appearance of fire nation royalty right in front of her.

“Mhm. So you go to fire nation territory...put yourself in danger and you don’t get him,” she could see Zuko holding in his anger and she loves the sight of it. Shai found growing up that she liked testing people’s patience. She got amusement out of it she can go to far sometimes and taunt people until their breaking point. Lin always advised that this was not okay to do but Shai never really listened to the girl anyways. “And you went to Kyoshi Island too. And you destroyed the village....and you didn’t get him, but you still destroyed someone’s home so—.”

“Enough!” The Prince slammed the table and Shai didn’t even flinch, she just stared at him blankly.

She looked down at the map again. “Seems like we should find him soon. You said he’s got a posse with him?”

“Yeah, he’s got two  _ peasants _ , a boy and a girl.”

She cringed at the word  _ peasant.  _ The Prince could always describe them as something else but, he’s royalty the entitlement is big and also fire nation too and for the last a hundred years the children have been taught to train and they were the best. She hated them she always made sure to give her fire nation opponents a good fight to leave them weak, and here she is now working with one. She decided not to ask anymore about who the avatar was accompanied with it didn’t matter.

“I want to see your skill.” Said The Prince and Shai stared at him.

“You already have.” She replied, in a way denying his request. 

_ “This isn’t okay!”  _ **Harlow** exclaimed with fear, he appeared next to her.  _ “He’s going to make us train with his guards! We don’t train with other people!” _

The Prince rolled his eyes. “Well obviously but, I want to see you train with my guards without that bending of yours.”

“Demon Bending you mean?” And The Prince made a face. “You can say it you know it’s not like my demons are going to come up and kill you.”

Even though they could but, Shai already learned how to control that part when the demons wanted to come out. But, it’s true Shai trained alone, she had no desire to train with fire bender guards and regular guards. “I train alone.”

“Not on this ship.”

Wow. He also liked to push buttons. “Fine, I'll train with your amateur guards because you   
want to see my  _ skills.”  _ She got up from the floor she stopped at his doorway. “Also the avatar is an airbender. Maybe you should take some time to read about his culture since I’m sure he highly identifies with it.”

“Why would I do that?” The Prince spat. 

  
“ _ Know thy enemy _ .” She called over her shoulder than walked away as she felt the Princes eyes trained on her back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes! second chapter done let’s go!! this is just an introduction to Shai and her getting used to life I’m the ship I guess this takes place after avatar roku’s temple so the first episode she will appear in is the Waterbending scroll which is an episode I love so I’m excited!


	3. chapter three

**chapter three**

_ song for chapter: dark red by steven lacy _

  
  
  
  


Finally Shai gave into the Prince's demands for her training with his guards even though she agreed to it she decided to avoid it for as long as she could and train by herself in the nighttime. The Prince lost his patience and told her to train this instance, she honestly really didn’t understand why he desired to see her train so much. She could understand because he wanted to know if she had skill outside of her bending...but obviously she did, she trained at the ripe age of eight years old. Her ‘childhood’ is not really something that she liked to remember especially when she started training into becoming what she was today. 

She stood alone as she faced the guards all in battle stance with armor. There were a few protests such as:  _ prince Zuko she is a girl.  _ and something to do with their morals. Honestly, Shai despised men even if they sometimes can be pretty to look like all of them are just: trash. She stretched and finally faced them with a smirk. “Okay. Go on.” She ushered them, they stood for a moment. “Go on!” She repeated again a little louder this time.

She closed her eyes and she felt them stalk towards her and everything went blank from there every stance she was forced to memorize, all came out on pure reflex, they would move a certain way and she would outsmart each other, they bending fire at her hah, she jumped and flipped over the fire getting one of the men down with a swift kick. Soon all of them were on the floor groaning in pain and Shai smiled and finally one last guard stood in front of her trembling.

Her face turned flat as she looked at him. “Really?” She asked as the guard still held his arms up in fighting stance as he trembled. “You’re spared. walk away now.” She turned around and felt him lunge at her until she grabbed his hand and twisted it he yelled out in pain.

“You should have listened why I told you you were spared,” she said, she ignored the calls from The Prince for her to stop until she twisted enough and-

she was pushed out of the way only to meet the wide eyes of the Prince . 

“What is wrong with you?” He exclaimed.

”Nothing I was training like you said.”

“You almost broke his arm!” The Prince shouted, and yet Shai still couldn’t seem to process why he was yelling at her.

“And?” Shai said, he looked at her fuming that she really didn’t understand why he was upset. “Don’t your men need to get used to that? When I was training my master broke my bones all the time! And I still had to train with them! Your body gets used to it.” She shrugged.

“I don’t know what kind of barbaric training you’re talking about but, we do not do that here! I would have been one man down!” She really knew he could care less about the safety of his crew unless it involved him, of course he cared about one of his men getting their arm broken because, it would such an inconvenience to  _ him.  _ Honestly, if he expected their men to get strong they should get used to these conditions. They aren’t strong if they don’t at least break their arms once. 

Shai rolled her eyes. “Your man would have been fine,” she stated. “I could have done much worse, I could have taken off his hand, maybe taken off his eyeball!”

The man cried out at the sound of that still holding onto his hand. See this is why Shai trained alone, they just simply couldn’t handle basic training…( even though her training that she was used to was nothing basic ). “You disgust me.” He said.  **Disgusting** . She hadn’t been called that in awhile.

“Feelings mutual.” She said and gave a tug to her ponytail. 

_ “How dare he disrespect us. Why don’t we go to his bed in the middle of the night and—.” _

She ignored the next words that came out of **Djo** as she walked away hearing the guards talk about her and how insane she was for almost breaking the mans arms. She really didn’t understand what was wrong with it and why they were upset, she’s been through much worse experience when it came to her training, with a swift move she lit up the candles, reluctantly you she stared at the fire she created and frowned. Lin always recommended meditating since the girl always was so spiritual despite being a savage when it came to fighting. She inhaled deep breaths.

_ In and out...in and out.  _ She thought to herself over and over. Suddenly screams filled into her mind with the memory of her arm being broken for the first time.  _ You will listen!  _ She gasped opening her eyes right away. She touched her chest taking a deep breaths.

_ “Well that wasn’t relaxing at all.”  _ Said  **Harlow** . 

“Leave me alone.” Shai mumbled. 

“ _ No if you’re going to keep torturing us.” _

“I’m not torturing myself.” She rolled her eyes. “Finding the avatar has proven to be useless.” She sighed.

“ _ You almost broke his arm.” _

“Don’t remind me.” She said bitterly as she made her way into her bed and laid down she figured she wouldn’t be welcome outside of her room for quite awhile. “Everyone on this ship are fools.”

“ _ I mean if you think about it. It was kind of barbaric we’re just not the same and maybe—.” _

“Just shut up!” Shai shouted with a movement of her hand she moved the fire towards  **Harlow** he disappeared quickly now leaving the floor on fire she sighed and snapped her fingers the Fire disappeared only leaving a burn mark on the floor. She grimaced at the sight of it that was going to be hard to explain to Iroh or the Prince if they ever bother to step into her room. This ugly rug would do as she quickly moved it in front of the burn mark, moments later she heard clattering making ways to her room and she put out all the candles and heard a soft knock of her door.

Shai sighed. “Who is it?” She asked.

“It’s Iroh.”

She walked towards the door and creaked it open. “Do you need something?” She asked rather rudely, she really didn’t care what her tone came across as she was already annoyed as it is.

Iroh of course wasn’t offended by the tone considering that he probably gets insulted by his nephew on the daily. “I wanted to apologize for my nephews behavior he should have never said such things to you.”

This was weird. He was defending his Nephew when she nearly broke a guys arm? “I don’t really care,” she said flatly. “I’m used to the criticism and harsh words. It really doesn’t affect me on what your nephew thinks of me. His opinions don’t matter to me, you don’t have to apologize for him and you shouldn’t apologize for him.” 

He frowned at her words, she knew she could come off as to Lin’s words  _ a mythical bitch.  _ But Shai kept an image to herself and maybe...her image to the public interfered with her personality. “Alright I’ll close the door now—.”

“One more thing Lady Shai. I wanted to talk about what happened.”

Shai tried to suppress an eye roll. “Yes?” She asked slowly.

“You are very strong and well trained there is no doubt about that Shai,” he started. “I am very impressed with the skill you have at such an youthful age but I am a bit concerned with the methods that come with it.”

Shai arched an eyebrow...what was he trying to get out? “Some of your methods are violent Shai and brutal. I am not one to judge on how you train but, it is different for everyone else on the ship they didn’t have the same learnings as you did so I request that you perhaps keep it easy but, also give them a challenge.”

Her lips came into a thin line she was taught that what she learned was the best way, and was only the best way, she does know that other people don’t find what her master trained her when she was a kid to be...good. But, obviously none of the men never trained like that so she now finally understands why it was bad that she almost broke the guys arm. She sighed, she didn’t want to admit she was wrong so she only gave him a smug look and a puff. “Fine. I won’t break any of your guys bones anymore.” 

Iroh smiled and nodded at her he turned away and she closed the door shut. 

“ _ THAT'S WHAT I WAS TRYING TO TELL YOU!”  _ **Harlow** yelled, fresturated.

“Leave me alone.” Shai huffed.

  
  
➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

She watched out the window as the Prince trained. She observed his swift movements; he was no master at firebending that was for sure, he needed much work. She looked over her shoulder at Iroh playing the game of Pai Sho with his crew members, at first she was going to join but she found herself distracted watching the princes movements studying his fighting out of curiosity and perhaps notes for the future in case the two ever get into a brawl. Which was bound to happen one day she figured. She heard an audible gasp from Iroh and she finally turned around.

“We must change course this instant.”

Shai shook her head, and looked at the helmsman time stop before he did so. “What’s this about changing course?” She demanded looking at Iroh.

“It’s important I’ve seemed to lost my lotus tile!” Iroh exclaimed dreadfully. “We must head to port and see if any stores find it.”

“If we do so won’t we lose our course?” 

“I will be fast Lady Shai. You know the importance of a lotus tile right?”

_ “Oh do WE know the importance of a Lotus Tile.”  _ **harlow** expresses the same emotions she was feeling at the mention and shivered.

She nodded at the helmsman to go ahead and then the ship turned. She turned back to the window and saw Zuko hold onto the rail for support. He would be coming up here very soon she suspected. She is right once the Princes steps are too loud for anyone to handle he made his way to the helmsman.

“What’s the meaning of this mutiny? No one told you to change course!” He said right away.

“Actually someone did. I assure you it’s utmost importance prince Zuko.” Said Iroh. 

“Is it something to do with the avatar?” Zuko said hopefully and Shai stood in the corner and decided to watch the twos interactions.

“Even more urgent,” yikes wrong wording. “It seems I’ve lost my lotus tile.” He said shamefully.

“Lotus Tile.” Zuko repeated, confused by the word.

“For my Pai Sho game. Most people think that the lotus tile insignificant, if it’s essential for the unusual strategy I employ.”

Zuko is enraged and snapped his head towards Shai. “And you let this happen?” He said shaking and honestly it was unhealthy to hold that much anger especially being a firebender.

Shai shrugged. “Lotus Tile is significant to the game he said he would be quick. Besides the avatar shouldn’t be to far don’t get it twisted prince.”

“Just give me ten minutes to check the merchants at this port of call. Hopefully they’ll have the lotus tile in stock and I can get on with my life!”

She smirked, and Zuko twitched violently she doesn’t know how he didn’t make the helmsman change course, smoke came from his mouth and Shai cringed...that disgusts her...firebenders  _ disgust  _ her even if she had fire inside her.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally my plan was to have Shai actually break his arm but, I kinda realized how fucked up that would be. I know she’s unlikeable right now but, like trust me the character development will set in it’ll be explained why she’s this way that she is also also she kinda grew up around violence but, still she shouldn’t go around breaking people’s arms! Anyways! Harlow is also a demon that we will be seeing a lot he is the most consistent one that’s at Shai’s side.
> 
> Also you’re probably wondering why the hell Shai is a firebender when she also is a demon bender. IT WILL BE EXPLAINED! trust me all of this will be explained! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> ( also all of her demons are named after singers and bands like kinneret is named after a band and you might also recognize djo Harlow is also named after jack harlow yes the guy that sings what’s poppin...I know I know… )


	4. chapter four

**chapter four**

  
  


_ song for chapter; prey by the  _

_ neighbourhood _

  
  
  
  


She hated shopping. Or going anywhere in general. To be fair, she lived a very isolated life style, even if she lived with a bunch of teenage assassin girls who gossiped like no other she still kept to herself, she hung around with Jinu and Lin would hang out with her sometimes but, mostly it was just her. So when they made it out to some sort of market she instantly felt uncomfortable by seeing all these people around her, it was like everything got ten times louder. It made her desperately want to back into the ship and just lock herself in her room but, she couldn’t she has to accompany Iroh and The Prince on this trip get the old mans his lotus tile.

She stood a good amount of distance from The Prince as he stood their obviously very unhappy. She glared at him for a moment then looked back down at her feet, her eyes would flicker up every once in awhile when she noticed these teenage girls all gathered up together making eyes at Shai and whispering as well as laughing. She was used to this. The whispers. The insults. She learned how to no longer give in since the last time she let it get to her went so terribly wrong. Of course that never stopped her demons from giving her words of temptation.

“ _ They unresistmate us.”  _ **Lux** whispered lowly. Lux is the proper one out of her demons the smart power hungry one that guided Shai with the right etiquette and such. He wasn’t like Harlow who simply tried to guide her and have her be careful. “They are  _ Fools look up, straighten your posture, we aren’t weak.”  _

Of course. She isn’t weak. Shai straightened her posture as so and avoided eye contact with the girls. 

“I’ve checked all the shops in the pier. Not a lotus tile in the entire marketplace.” Said Iroh approaching them, Shai suppressed an eyeroll. God what a waste she probably would have had the Avatar in chains already and got to go back to her regular routine back with Jinu and the girls. 

The Prince turned to his Uncle taking very deep breaths. “It’s good to know this trip was a complete waste of time for everyone!” 

Iroh hummed. “Quite the contrary. I always say the only thing better than finding something you were looking for, is finding something you weren’t looking for at a bargain!”

  
Shai sighed as she watched the guards holding merchandise that Iroh bought even though he was looking for something completely opposite, next time the Old Man requested something she would not give in. “Can we just get out of here already?” She requested the two of them. “It’s too loud.”

“Just one more stop Lady Shai and I promise you we will go back.” Said Iroh as he began walking the opposite direction from the ship, The Prince flashed her a look over her shoulder then followed his Uncle. She rubbed her temples then followed.

_ “That’s a Pirate ship! THAT IS A PIRATE SHIP!”  _ Said  **harlow** nervously.

“I know it is do you think I’m blind.” She mumbled to him.

_ “We don’t like pirates _ .”

“I don’t like anything.” She said back and stepped into the ship. She looked around the place and Iroh seemed very focused on a jeweled monkey, while Zuko was behind him very displeased. 

“Ay, what about a pretty necklace for a pretty lady.” Said a Pirate holding up some tacky gold necklace to her neck.

_ “stab him in the leg.”  _ **Djo** said suddenly.

Shai narrowed her eyes at the Pirate. “Yeah no thanks.” She said coldly, walking past him before the Pirate put a tight grip on her hand.

“Do I know you?” He asked.

“No you don’t.”

“No I think I do.” He smirked, and got close to her face. “Doesn’t the man of yours Jinu I believe owe me something back. He never paid his debts.”

Why must Jinu’s mistakes be placed on to her. “I’m not with him right now,” She said annoyed. “So it’s not my problem what he’s paid and what he’s hasn’t.”

“Yeah. But you’re the next best thing. One of his girls right, I’m sure he wouldn’t like if one of his girls went missing eh?” He arched an eyebrow. Did he just really threaten to kidnap her? Not the first time someone’s done that. Not the first time the Jinu’s mistakes get placed on her she’s away from him and she’s getting threatened to be kidnapped.

_Tui_ and _La_ she thought to herself. She shoved the Pirate away. “Stay away alright? I think it’s best for you that you do that.” She warned, she heard the Pirate snort behind her. 

She saw The Prince talk to the pirates and her suspicions rise suddenly. Her mind instantly goes to the worst that perhaps he’s going to sell her to the pirates that wouldn’t be surprising if he did so. This is why the fire nation couldn’t be trusted especially  _ him. _ He looked over his shoulder as he watched closely. He nodded his head at her to come over there, she obligied already ready for a fight but when she came she was met with.

“They know where the avatar is.”

“Huh?” She said in surprise.

The Prince scoffed. “Are you deaf? They know where the avatar is him and those peasants stole a scroll from the pirates.”

Shai nodded. “Okay so the avatar is here then.”

The prince confirmed with a nod and Shai smirked. “Alright what are we wasting time for let’s get a move on. We’ll get that stupid scroll in exchange for the avatar,” she said then looked at the pirates. “By me helping you get this scroll of your will you considered your debts paid by Jinu?” 

The head pirate nodded. Shai sighed in relief, at least Jinu and the girls are guaranteed safe. And maybe today she’ll be able to go back soon. 

  
  
  
  


➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

  
  
  


“So.” Shai announced in the midst of silence because,  _ one  _ she was bored. and  _ two  _ she wanted information. “Why did he steal the Waterbending scroll anyways?”

“Water is probably the first element he’s trying to learn.” The Prince responded. “And he’s got water tribe peasants by his side.”

_ This  _ caught Shai’s attention and her stomach sank. “Water tribe?” She repeated. “They’re water tribe?”

“Yeah the boy and the girl.” 

Her heart started pounding.  _ Water tribe. Water tribe.  _ “What wrong with her?” The Captain snorted and Shai flashed him a dirty look.

“ _ WATER TRIBE. WATER TRIBE?!”  _ **Harlow** yelled. “ _ THIS IS BAD THIS IS SO BAD WHAT IF THEY FIND OUT THAT WE ARE—.” _

Shai blocked out what his next words were. It had been years since she heard the term  _ water tribe, _ and she doesn’t like it. It brought her back to memories that she’s been forcing herself to forget. She couldn’t show that the term made her uneasy, she is Shai Vang a fighter, deadly, she needed to capture the Avatar, and leave the angry prince and his lazy uncle. 

It hours before they find a source of noise. It was really boring, standing there for all those hours just looking around the pirates parrot and her also made strange eye contact. The source of noise came from an aggravated voice and the Pirate and Zuko exchanged looks and she didn’t pay much attention to the voice but she figured it involved one of the avatars  _ water tribe  _ friends. She swiftly got out of the boat ready to get this done once and for all until she sees  _ her. _

Once she saw her wrists being held by The Prince Shai immediately recognized her. “Katara?” She whispered slowly so the Prince wouldn’t hear. Once Katara turned her head towards Shai her eyes went wide, and just as she’s about to open her mouth Shai shook her head to stop. Katara did so and just the shock of them seeing each other was too much to process after so many years.

Truly what are you supposed to feel when you see your cousin who you thought was dead for so many years? 

She wasn’t dead. Which means Sokka wasn’t dead either. She really couldn’t say anything once The Prince had her tied up to Katara’s dismay who still glanced at Shai every once in a while.

“Tell me where he is and I won’t hurt you or your brother.” Said the Prince and Shai looked over at him her lips part at the threat.

_ “THIS IS BAD!”  _ **Harlow** paced back and forth despite being made of nothing but smoke.  _ “THIS IS SO BAD!” _

“Go Jump in the river!” Katara shouted back. She still had her temper that was the only conformation that Shai needed for her to know that was indeed her cousin.

The Prince sighed, his features sifting at he looked at Katara. “Try to understand,” he began softly and Shai notes that he was probably trying to use reason in order to get what he wants from Katara. “I need to capture him to restore something I’ve lost. My honor.” He circled her and leaned down, to her ear. “Perhaps in exchange I can restore something you’ve lost.” A betrothal necklace was held to her neck, and of course she recognized it as Katara’s Mother’s, her aunts necklace.

“My Mother’s necklace! How did you get that?!” Katara exclaimed.

“I didn’t steal it if that’s what you’re wondering,” the Prince handed the necklace to Shai. “Tell me where he is.”

“No!” Katara shouted back. Shai looked down at the necklace she must have really cared for this avatar kid, when her Mother's necklace was in the mix. 

The Pirate Captain walked forward. “Enough of this garbage you promised the scroll!”

“Ah yes,” Shai finally spoke. “It would be so so so sad if If your scroll were to perhaps,” she pulled it out and handed it to The Prince. “Burn.” 

The Prince smirked a held out fire from his palm and held the fire beneath the scroll. “You help me find what I want, you’ll get this back and everyone goes home happy. Search for for the boy and meet me back here.”

“Fine.” The Pirate Captain grunted and walked away. 

Shai rolled her eyes as the pirates walked away. “I hate pirates.” She mumbled.

“I want you to watch the water tribe girl.” Said The Prince.

“And where are you going?” 

“Not your problem. Watch the girl and don’t let her escape.”

“I could probably find the avatar faster than those pirates—.”

“I said to watch the girl.” The Prince said and stared down at her. “If you need to use force use it.” He walked away and Shai felt the urge to have Harlow come out and a break his arm. She sighed now it was just her and her now  _ alive  _ cousin.

“So.” Katara began. “How are you?”

Shai looked at her. “What?”

Katara groaned. “I don’t know what to say I didn’t exactly expect to see you here. Especially with fire Benders! What do you think you’re doing you’re going after Aang too?!”

“Look lots of things have changed since we were little. I thought you were dead, you and Sokka. But my master Jinu assigned me to work with the prince and if I get that friend of yours than I get to go back.” She explained. 

“You can’t actually do that!” Katara said fresturated. “A—.”

“Don’t.” Shai said hotly. “I don’t go by that anymore it’s Shai.”

Katara’s eyebrow furrowed. “Shai.” She said slowly. “I can work with that. Shai you gotta get me out of here, you can come with us Sokka and I you can.”

“No I can’t,” Shai said. “I’d just put you guys in more danger than you already are. Katara what are you doing running around with the avatar? Don’t you know how dangerous that it you practically already have your grave digging.”

“I thought you were dead too! Now I found out you are alive working for the enemy.”

“I’m not your enemy!” Shai shouted. “I don’t even like them. Point in fact I despise them! My Master Jinu assigned me I just wanna get back to what I was doing before. Like I said things have changed Katara you don’t know what I’ve done and what I am.”

“I’m not leaving without you. Sokka and I thought you were dead, we thought your whole family was dead and—.” She saw Katara’s eyes water. “Now you’re alive…”

Shai bit the inside of her cheek.

“ _ Don’t get sympathetic Shai,”  _ said  **Lux.** “ _ They aren’t our family we haven’t seen them in years we just share nothing but the same DNA. Imagine what our dear Prince would do if he found out that we were from water tribe? A half breed. A mutt.” _

“You and Sokka will be guaranteed fine, you have to keep yourself safe Katara running around like this just puts you in danger especially since you are a bender.”

“We’re doing what’s right!” Katara said. “And you should too.”

Shai shrugged, Katara knew nothing. “You will join us one day.” Katara said. “I just know it.”

“You are so...hopeful.” Shai said with disgust, Katara chuckled and Shai let her think she was joking. 

The Pirates returned with the avatar on sight, Shai stood next to Iroh as she spotted Sokka also tied up next to him. “Nice work.” The prince complimented. 

“Aang this is all my fault.” Said Katara towards the avatar.

“No, Katara it isn’t.” The Avatar spoke to Katara trying to reassure her.

Iroh looked skeptical about this and said. “Yeah it kinda is.” Which it was if Shai was being honest her cousin wasn’t really the smartest person when it came to decision making but she was sure motherly.

The Prince ignored the banter. “Give me the boy.”

Shai for sure knows that in some way she could be able to put a stop to this she’s tempeted too she is but, Katara and Sokka aren’t her family they never looked for her, even before she was presumed dead by them Katara and Sokka’s parents never came out to them. Probably due to the circumstances of her situation but, still they  _ aren’t  _ her family Shai had nobody. 

“You give us the scroll.” Said the Pirate Captain. Honestly that man is annoying.

She saw Sokka’s lips turn into a smirk and Shai recognized that look. “You’re really gonna hand over the avatar for a stupid piece of partchment?” Maybe putting a rope around him to shut him up would too, she suddenly recalled the memories where she did so.

The Princes fury goes up. “Don’t listen to him! He’s trying to turn us aganist each other!”

“You’re friend is the avatar.” Said the Pirate Captain.   
  


“Should you say anything?” Katara whispered to her and Shai shook her head.

“It’s his job catching the avatar mine is too help. So I’ll just watch this because, this is out of my control.” Shai said.

“Sure is!” Sokka grinned. “I’ll bet he’ll fetch a lot more on the black market then that fancy scroll!”

“Shut your mouth, you water tribe peasant!” The Prince shouted.

“Yeah Sokka you should  _ really  _ shut your mouth.” Said the Avatar with a concerned voice for his friend.

“I’m just sayin’, it’s bad business sense. Just imagine how much the fire lord would pay for the avatar. You guys would be set for life!” Said Sokka.

“Keep the scroll! We can buy a hundred with the reward we will get for the kid!” The captain yelled.

“You’ll regret breaking a deal with me!” The Prince shouted.

Shai took a deep breath. “Now I step in,” she said, Shai paced fast, with a smirk on her face and instantly the brawl began. She grabbed ahold of a pirates sword and swooping it from him victoriously, with a swift swipe of the sword the Pirate was knocked out and she observed the sword. “It’s nice, I’m going to keep it.” She said with no emotion.

“IS THAT MY DEAR COUSIN THAT I SEE!” Sokka shouted from the top of his lungs and instantly wanted her insides to peel away from her.

Shai pushed him roughly to the side, and she heard him land on the floor with a  _ gruff _ . Then her sword clashed with another one of the pirates and Shai was practically giving the avatar and Sokka an opening to leave because she would be able to handle these pirates. After that’s handle and most the pirates are in the floor groaning, she noticed that her cheek was cut open. Shai rolled her eyes. “Damn it.” She mumbled. “It’s gonna leave a stain on my clothes now great.” She rolled her eyes.

She looked back at the trial where she figured the avatar and Katara and Sokka left. Instant regret filling her that she let them slip away. Part of her felt like she owed them at least that…

_ “You’re turning weak!”  _ **Lux** yelled at her absolutely furious.  _ “They are not our family and you know it.” _

“They aren’t my family.” Shai repeated.  _ They aren’t my family. They aren’t my family.  _ She kept on repeating in er head as she approached the prince and the Pirate Captain fighting.

“Are you so busy fighting you cannot see your own ship has sailed!” Iroh yelled at the two of them separating.

“We have no time for your proverbs, Uncle!” Said the Prince.

“It’s no proverb.” He pointed toward the ship.

“Bleeding hog monkeys!” The captain shouted running away.

“HEY BY THE WAY HALF OF YOUR MEN ARE VERY INJURED BY ME I'M NOT SORRY BY THE WAY THEY HAD IT COMING!” She shouted at him as he ran after his ship. 

She caught the sight of pirates all on the princes boat they made faces at each of them. “So...they got your boat.” The Prince eyed snapped towards her and she pointed in the direction and the Prince's eyes went wide.

“Hey!” The prince shouted as he began running. “Uncle come on!” He called Shai scoffed as she felt her cheek getting worse with the blood she held onto her cheek as she ran after the prince and Iroh kept behind panting being hold...and fat.

Finally came to a full stop next to a river bank. “My boat!” The prince called.

Iroh came behind them, and Shai still held onto her bloody cheek. Iroh was panting and suddenly she heard a chuckle come behind him she turned to Iroh. “Heheh, Prince Zuko Lady Shai you’re really going to get a kick out of this one! The missing lotus tile was in my sleeve this whole time.” He pulled it out.

Shai felt the fire inside her roar with anger, as she stared at him. The Prince next to her was trying to control his breathing as she took the lotus tile out of Irohs hand and threw it as far as it can.

“Can we leave now the blood is staining my clothes?” She said irritated.

“You. You let them get away.” The Prince pointed at her.

She rolled her eyes. “You’re just trying to find someone to blame for your failure. I did not let them get away I had pirates to handle before you know they would probably kill you.” She turned to walk away, in reality she did let them get away...part of her still was in shock because.

Her own flesh and blood wasn’t dead. Some were still alive.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHAH! YES! Sokka and Katara are related to Shai which reveals that our girl Shai is half water tribe! Basically this whole being water tribe and cousin arrangement sets up her whole dynamic with the gaang.


	5. chapter five

**chapter five**

_ song for chapter; roddy by djo _

  
  
  
The Prince had a knack for temper tantrums. She could hear him throw things from above her room quite often if she’s being honest. She’ll be trying to sleep and she just hears a yell and a bang, she’ll be meditating and then she hears him stomp on something violently, she’ll be reading and she just hears him punch the wall. He probably already has broken every single thing in his room luckily for her she was used to loud noise so still she would be able to sleep like a baby through it. Still she found it quite amusing that the prince has temper tantrums like a little five years old who doesn’t get his way.

He had especially been cold toward her. He fully put the blame on her for the failure back with the pirates which she argued that she did  **not** let them get away when in reality she did. She had been trying to deny it in her head but, it’s the truth she did let them get away and she regretted it deeply and it didn’t help with Lux’s consistent reminders of why she didn’t help herself but, helped family who didn’t even care for her in the first place. So over the course since that failure she had spent her time in her small room meditating, and going out a night to train since she figured that none of the guards or the crew members were very fond of her. Not that she cared. The only one that seemed to be fond of her was Iroh but he was fond of everyone so technically no one on that ship liked her.

Shai had sat on her bed criss cross as she read the five page letters from Lin who used all those five pages to basically tell her all the gist of what is going on back at Jinu’s. It was exhausting to read since Lin liked to use everything in  _ precise  _ detail. Shai decided to write back but, skip out a few parts like she found her distant cousins that are working with the avatar yeah, she made sure to leave that one out. As she countiued to write her letter a loud bang cane from above making her room shake which made the ink drop all over her parchment ruining the five sentences that she wrote.  She groaned into her hands fisting her black hair and gritted her teeth together.

“ _ We should go up there and break his arms.”  _ **Djo** said flatly.

“I’m not doing that,” Shai mumbled. “If he does it again I’m going to complain.”

“ _ You act as though he’s going to listen.” _

“He knows I can kill him easily,” Shai began, even though she had no desire to kill the annoying prince. “So I think he’ll listen.”

She looked down at her parchment frustrated now she would have to write a whole new letter for Lin and she doesn’t even remember what she wrote she just bullshitted it. “ _ You see this is why we should put thought into the things we write .”  _ **Harlow** said in a sing song voice and she was grateful he appeared and Djo disappeared.

Shai rubbed her temples. “What does she even want to know?”

“ _ How are you doing? How’s the search going? Your mental well-being have you used your bending—.” _

“I get it.” Shai said sternly before Harlow rambled on and boy, he could ramble on. She smelt food from the inside of her room and her stomach began to rumble, she cringed and looked down at it. She needed food in her system and she needed it fast. She quickly put her hair in a top knot and headed out of her room. She felt a little uneasy coming outside due to the amount of time she stayed in her own room, luckily Iroh was the only one sitting in the dining table with soup and rice in front of him and tea.

Iroh gave her a kind smile. “Evening Lady Shai.”

Shai nodded at him then sat across from him her eyes darted to the empty seat and she assumed the prince was doing the same as her, locking himself in his quarters but, she’s completely sure that both are for different reasons hers is for isolation purposes and his are for tantrum obsession over the avatar purposes. “How have you been?” Iroh started the conversation. Shai was really bad when it came to small talk. 

Shai sipped her tea. “Fine I guess.” She mumbled in response, her finger circled the rim of the tea cup.

“I understand adapting to new places can be hard,” he said and poured her more tea. “But just know that a seat next to me is always available, people tell me I am quite the man with words.”

“Thank you Iroh.” She said, she was thankful for the gesture but, she had to keep her guard up she doesn’t trust him, even if he’s had wise words and made a good cup of tea. 

“I still haven’t seen your Pai Sho skills.”

Shai took a sip of the soup. “I don’t think i really should settle down and play Pai Sho.”

“Of course you should!” Iroh exclaimed. “Relaxation is always good for the mind, taking time for yourself is good for your mental wellbeing which is just as important as your physical.”

“I meditate.” She argued. “Consistently.” She added.

Iroh sighed. “Still I would like for you to join us and the crew in games of Pai Sho, and music night maybe so they can get to know you too perhaps. You didn’t get on exactly the right foot.”

She didn’t reply before Iroh added. “So that man Jinu is it? Well he, told us you were trained in fighting and your bending by another master.”

Her stomach sank at Irohs statement. She knew the man was just trying to get to know her better but,  _ spirits  _ starting off with the worst one of them all. “Yeah. I was.” Is all she said not wanting to pry more on it.

“Have I heard of this master before?”

“Uh no,” she said. “She isn’t very known or vocal.”

“Ah. A she?” Iroh smiled, and her heart began to beat even more. “I never heard of a she master before. Sadly, it’s always been the men training the men it’s refreshing to hear of a woman teaching, and obviously she must be  _ very  _ good with the skill you have unlike anything I’ve ever seen before.”

Shai bit the inside her cheek. “If you say so.” She shrugged, unfortunate memories creeping up all the while Iroh praises her master of shais supposed excellent skill. “I think I’m finished tell the chef I said thank you for the meal.”

“Lady Shai. Can you bring this plate up to my nephew he’s refusing to come out of his room today and I cannot force him to do so. I at least want to make sure he eats.” Shai really had no desire to go up to the princes quarters and bring him his food. Really she had one excuse to say no.

Shai nodded. “Okay.” She grabbed the plate of food and carefully took it up to the princes quarters regretting every single step she took up there.

She stood in front of his quarters and knocked on the door with her right hand and used her left hand to hold onto the tray. There was no response and Shai knocked a little harder, then the door swung open and she blinked. The Prince stared down at her furious and she really didn’t know what exactly to do when giving royalty their food so she bowed while holding the tray up cringing. “Your Uncle told me to bring you lunch.” She said looking down at her shoes awkwardly finally her eyes flickered up and she came into contact with one of the nicest bodies she had ever seen.

Her eyes bulged out wide, when she finally realized the prince had a robe on but didn’t bother to close it. So her face was completely in front of hard biceps, a chiseled chest, and forearms that look like they were sculpted by gods. She really hoped he didn’t see her reaction, and now her arms were starting to get tired being in this bowing position while his nice body was right in front of her and holding up the tray in the most uncomfortable way possible. Finally he took the tray away from her and closed the door in her face. She sighed in relief and touched her face luckily no heat coming to it.

Usually at this time her demons would come out and tease her. No sign of them. Thank the spirits. That was embarrassing. Shai liked looking at pretty things or people she would find herself admiring a boy or girl during before her fights but, she would feel bad for doing so after. Lin and Lan would laugh at her and tel her that it was fine that she was a  _ teenage girl.  _ Still it never sit right with her just gawking at someone from afar, and she’s especially ashamed that she gawked at the prince and his body. She clenched her fists together and slammed the door to her room she’s reminded of his character. He may have a good body but she is convinced that he is one of the most annoying people that she had ever met.

  
  
  


➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

  
  
_ DEAR LIN. _

She only wrote those two words and she already was completely done with the letter she hated this form of communication, she hated all forms of communication. 

“What are you doing?” 

He black eyes flicked to the prince sitting across from her at the dining table. She blinked. “Writing Lin.” She responded.

“Who’s Lin?”

Shai resisted the urge to roll her eyes. The question was more of a demand than anything and she does not give into his demands. “Nothing that concerns you,” she said.

“Lin what a lovely name.” Iroh smiled. “Who is Lin?” 

She smirked and turned to Iroh. “Lin is one of the girls back at Jinu’s place.” She saw the Prince's eyes go wide with fury that she answered to Iroh instead of him.

“What the heck?” The prince exclaimed.

“What? I was just answering a question?” She shook her head and did a little  _ tut, tut, tut.  _ “It’s called human decency prince.” Though Shai is sure she lacked human decency a long time ago. She saw Iroh shake his head at the banter between them as he sipped his tea. 

Shai turned back to her letter. This a waste of time.

_ DEAR LIN _

_ I’m fine _

_ -Shai _

Perfect. It was straightforward. She couldn’t see how slim could be upset by this, it’s informative to her. She folded the parchment and promised herself that she would later put it in that fur coat of hers that resided in her room hidden under the bed. “Why didn’t you use your bending?”

“Prince Zuko.” Said Iroh disapprovingly.

“She let them get away,” the Prince pointed towards her. “If she just used her bending the avatar would be ours.”

“Will you get over yourself it’s been days already and you’re still  _ really  _ on this topic?” She said back. “You failed accept it.”

“Why didn’t you use your bending?”

“Because I can only use it during certain times your highness,” she rolled her eyes. “When I bend it takes a lot of energy out of me and I can only use it during very important times needed.”

“That was an important time though!”

“If I used my bending the avatar would be dead, as well as his friends,” she said. “When I bend I’m out of my body I’m only looking for death, which is why I can use it during extremely important times for example my fights are when I use it since I fight to the death.” 

“I thought you had your bending under control?” The prince said hotly and Shai’s demons where tempting her to lash out as well as the fire inside her  _ burning.  _

“If I didn’t have it under control you would be dead right now because, you’re really pissing me off—.”

“Children please.” Iroh interrupted before the fight could get worse. “You two need to stop this banter already, if you want to capture the avatar you need to form a line of respect.”

Shai snorted and The Prince looked at his uncle in disgust. “It is true. You two need to learn how to be civil and work together perhaps you can be sparring partners?”

“Absolutely not. She trains like a barbarian.” The prince said to his uncle even though he was right in front of Shai.

“Relax,” she smirked. “I won’t break your neck,” she snorted. “I’ll do it fast!”

“UNCLE!”

Shai held in her laugh. “I was joking, I was joking!” She held her hands up innocently before the prince would burst fire out of his hands, so she might have pushed his buttons a little too far still worth it though it was very amusing. 

“ _ We almost got burnt to the crisps!”  _ **Harlow** yelled.

Shai wanted to say that she could handle fire Benders but she didn’t want to really explain how she is the only person that could see her demons. “Perhaps you too could learn from each other by sparring together. Prince Zuko Shai can help you with your skill, and Shai Prince Zuko is willing to take on challenges he doesn’t back down from a fight.” 

She eyed the prince suspiciously. “I’ve never taught anyone before,” nor did she want too. She doesn’t think the prince could handle the way her old master taught her, she is sure that he doesn’t want his bones to be broken, or hand be bruised and damage from trying to hit the wood all day. She looked down at her knuckles the memories of hitting the hard wood until her knuckles ached made her stomach shift. She wouldn’t teach the prince with the same methods even if Shai still believed they worked. “I could try.” She added, still looking at her knuckles.

Iroh smiled. “That’s great she offered Prince Zuko you should take it.”

“No she would kill me.”

Shai rolled her eyes. “I’m not going to kill you,” she stated. “I’ll teach you, that way you can capture the avatar faster and the more I can get back and you can go back to that fire nation of yours.”

Now the Prince somehow seemed convinced when it mentioned the chance of him going home he nodded in conformation and she didn’t show her detest to this arrangement. So she just looked at him with a blank face then sipped her tea.

And the rest of the day went about.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been awhile I know school started so you know.
> 
> our girl Shai is a bisexual queen, I don’t make the rules. And I thought I should show that she’s still a sixteen year old teenage girl and plus I really really wanted to write that scene too because, I mean who doesn’t freak out over prince zuko's body in season one he was ripped and he’s sixteen! Like all the sixteen year old boys I know are like scrawny and they’re douches lol.


	6. chapter six

**chapter six**

_ song for chapter; tennis court by _

_ lorde _

  
  


She was not happy.

Fire Benders have this saying that they  _ rise with the sun.  _ She knew this very well since she is one herself but doesn't really follow the guidelines of being a fire bender since she hated it. But Prince Zuko followed so when he banged her door before sunrise when she had just managed to fall asleep two hours prior made a Shai not happy at all. She could work with no sleep at all, but still she would have at least liked to sleep a few more hours. Shai looked as the sun rises and smirk fell upon her face she turned towards the prince.

“Alright.” She began. “Let’s see what  _ you  _ got.”

The Prince charged at her which she avoided with a dodge. She grabbed his arm and twisted it. She pulled him to her chest and she held onto his neck while he struggled against her. “Good. But not good.” She saids to him and proceeded to drop him. “Now my young pupil.”

“Don’t call me that.” The Prince said hotly.

“ _ My Young Pupil,”  _ She repeated with a small smile, The Prince got up from the ground and Shai arched an eyebrow, he does like challenges. “You obviously aren’t advanced, which is understable you’re like sixteen.”

“So are you!” He barked back.

“Yeah but, I am a  _ prodigee _ . Which means I’m better than you,” She said with a smirk and she didn’t know that her mentioning being a prodigy brought him back to being compared to his little sister. He looked away bitterly and her eyebrows furrowed. “Alright, lets do that again. This time I want a fight.” She got into ready stance.

They still kept going even as the crew awoke, they heard grunts and yells from the two as they continued to fight. Each of the crew men webs could see the princes fresturation that he was unable to take her down. Today was just Shai seeing what level the prince was at and it was clear that he was not a master when it came to firebending, he was impatient, angry, his drive came from the anger and the self hatred he held onto himself. While she discovered his rage and self hatred she thought to herself  _ me too,  _ but then pushed it away. Shai vividly saw it was the middle of the day, while she was in another match with the prince she couldn’t do this all night and it seemed like the prince was willing to do so.

She then just turned away and heard heavy pants from the prince behind her. “Where are you going?!” He yelled.

“To rest,” she looked over there shoulder. “I’m not doing this all night if that’s what you really think.” 

“You’re suddenly tired now?” The Prince said tauntingly. “I thought you were deadly. You just walk away from a fight.”

Shai turned around. “Yeah pretty much,” she shrugged. “I’m deadly, so yeah I can just walk away whenever I want. Today was just a practice run I wanted to see what you got tomorrow is when the real training begins, see you  _ my young pupil.”  _ She turned away from him and heard the Prince yell at his guards to fight him and Shai rolled her eyes he really doesn’t know when to stop.

She passed Iroh who smiled at her and she went into her room and closed the door shut. Shai dabbed the sweat off with a towel and then set her candles on fire, she sat criss cross and began taking deep breaths.  _ I’m and Out. In and Out.  _

“ _ You can’t work with him well if you’re going to taunt him _ .” Her eyes open and  **Harlow** looks at her disapprovingly even if he is made of just smoke his red eyes sat it all.  _ “This is someone that we’re teaching, we have to act like a teacher, and form some line of respect.” _

“Someone needs to teach that prince respect,” she said back right away getting defensive. “He’s a big boy he can take it.”

**Harlow** sighed. “ _ You never know. Not everyone’s got thick skin, do you remember is the first time she broke _ —.”

-

“You do not get to bring that up I created you and I can easily get rid of you.”

“ _ But you can’t,”  _ **Harlow** said back. “ _ You can never get rid of us, we’re apart of you we are  _ **_you_ ** _.” _

Shai felt the anger rise inside of her and before she can act on the anger he disappeared. Leaving Shai by herself, if her demons have always been apart of her then she was always just truly alone. 

  
  
  


➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

  
  


“Alright again.”

The Prince moved his body in the moment she demonstrated for him just a while ago. She watched studying his every move and she shook her head. “No.”

The Prince roared with anger. “Why don’t you help me with it instead of just standing there?!” He screamed. 

Shai blinked her face completly unfazed by his lashing out; he clenched his fists in anger, she could see it boiling out, she really did not want to get burnt to a crisp. She knew for a fact that he wouldn’t not be able to handle her old master's teachings, his scar would be much worse if it came from her master. She shook away the disturbing thought they had and stared at the prince, he wasn’t the same as her. She can’t just expect him to learn so, he probably wasn’t a fast learner. He just needed guidance.

“Okay.” She said. “You’re right.” The Prince blinked in shock. If Shai wanted to leave she needed to cooperate but, she still hated the prince a lot. “You can’t get it on the first try. After you master this I could show you the five animals.”

“The five what?” The Prince questioned confused.

Shai sighed. “You know nothing,” she said with an eyeroll. “The five animales. The practice of fighting that we are doing and what you also use for your movements of bending is based on nature and what’s in nature?” She gestures for him to finish but, the prince stared at her dumbly. “What’s in nature?” She repeated more irritated this time.

"Animals."

“Yes animals.” She responded. “It’s the five basic animales.”

“The five basic animals?” The prince mumbled.

“Yeah and if you want to learn to do the dragon get this right please.”

At the mention of the dragon she could see the princes face turned with interest, and Shai knew he would get it right. She found herself with a small smile on her face but quickly wiped it off when she realized what she was doing. She reminded him of his studies, that he was snobby, that he cared for no one but himself. And her attitude came back as she watched the prince do the movement correctly.

“Can I learn the dragon now?” He asked quickly. Shai sighed and rubbed her temples.

“ _ Spirits _ .” She mumbled. “No you can’t learn the dragon now are you stupid?” 

“You said you would teach me?!” He shouted like a child. 

“And I will.” She said fresturated. “Be patient, my young pupil.”

He made a face at the nickname, despite her trying her best not to taunt him she would still stick to the nickname. She looked over her shoulder at Iroh who watched patiently as he sipped tea. “You should work with your uncle now,” she said. “I’ll watch you and judge you from afar while drinking tea.” She teased and walked away.

She sat next to Iroh and he poured her a cup of tea. “Thank you Lady Shai. Your patience is much appreciated.”

She wanted to laugh at the statement, but she just drank her tea. “Thank you.” She replied, as the guards surrounded The Prince and Iroh nodded for them to begin.

She watched boredly as the Prince did his forms and movements fighting against the fellow Benders. She wondered if she would beat him in a fight using her own bending, she pushed the thought away again, she noted that she probably could since she knew all the forms but, she can’t. She  _ hated _ fire. 

“Why is this necessary?”

“Because,  _ my young pupil  _ I said so.” Shai grinned, as she put a scroll in front of him all about air nomad culture.

“You want me to read about an extinct nation?” He scoffed.

Shai arched an eyebrow. “It really is not so extinct after all,” she said pushing the scroll towards him. “I talked with your uncle and he thought this was a good idea.”

The Prince fists clenched. “The lazy man doesn’t know what he’s talking about half the time,” he puffed out through gritted teeth. “What are you my adviser now?”

She shrugged. “I am just trying to do what you requested me to do, help you capture the avatar,” she said. “And I think this is a good idea if you read about their culture, I’m sure the avatar still sticks by the beliefs and ideologies that the monks had. Plus, maybe you will like it.”

“Ridiculous, what makes you think I’m going to like reading about stupid air nomads?”

“ _ Pull his hair,”  _ said  **Djo.** “ _ Pull it hard until he bleeds—.” _

“Think of this as a tactic to get to know your enemy,” She interrupted Djo’s explicit way to hurt the prince, she felt a bit of guilt by doing this thinking about her cousins that were currently traveling with the avatar on his flying bison. She can’t think about them even if she had the same blood as them...they didn’t care. No one cared for her. “Get into his mind. When I observed him he seemed like a very peaceful boy, he probably has the same mindset he did one hundred years ago.” 

“Like my master always said  _ know thy enemy _ .” She quoted feeling her stomach turn.

“That creepy owner guy?” The prince asked. 

Shai narrowed her eyes. “No idiot, he’s not creepy I know he gives off that vibe but he isn’t.”

“So you’re saying he’s a good man then?” The prince questioned. “Right?” 

She stayed silent she bit the inside of her cheek hard.  _ The freezing room, as she was forced to stab the man— _ . “Don’t put words in my mouth,  _ prince _ .” She said harshly as goosebumps prickled her skin. “And hurry up and read.”

“I’m not reading about a stupid culture,” The Prince said. “It is useless if the air nomads were completely wiped out which means they were  _ weak.  _ And the fire nation isn’t weak.”

Shai lips parted that he could say such a thing about a nation that died in the hands of his own people,  _ children, adults, old men, babies, animals.  _ Sure Shai had killed many but, she set a limit absolutely no children,and no men who didn't know the outcome of the fights, she hated people like this and here she is in front of a spoiled boy who cared about no one by himself who had support by his side but didn’t take it. She took the scroll back.

“Fine then,” she said. “If you don’t want any help then you’re not getting any from me anymore.” She turned.

“What?” The prince called. “You’re insane!” The prince yelled at her as she stomped away.

She slammed the door to her quarters and let out a breath of fire from her mouth towards the ground, looking at the fire brought her back to  _ screaming, sobbing, pain.  _ She put out the fire quickly and landed on her knees pulling her hair while closing her eyes shut trying to make the memory fade away, trying to get the loud screams out of her mind. 

_ “You need to learn how to use your anger differently.” _

Her eyes slowly peered up to see  **Willow** who stared down at her. Her eyes still making Shai get shivers down her spine she  **hated** Willow. “What do you want?” She spat out, at her demon.

Willow brought things back to her, brought back memories, Willow caused pain, Willow was her first demon, and she had not seen her in years.  _ “What do I want?”  _ She repeated. “ _ Am I supposed to want something? How can I want something? I would like to not be here but since I’m  _ **_you_ ** _ basically i have to be here.” _

“Go away I don’t need you here I don’t want you here.” Shai said sharply.

_ " I get it you don’t like me,”  _ **Willow** began. “ _ But you really need to stop holding grudges, when will you understand that it was us that did that and we—.” _

“Stop.” Shai said.

“ _ It was us it wasn’t me it was us and there wasn’t any way.” _

“I said stop!” Shai yelled, and she was going to use her fire to attack but didn’t. “Stop talking and just leave.”

“ _ The more you use your fire when you get frustrated with us the more they will notice by the burn marks in here,”  _ said  **Willow.** “ _ We’re smarter than that. Obviously somehow you want to be known if you keep on—.” _

“Shut up!”

“ _ You’re being so loud!”  _ Willow huffed. “ _ They probably think we’re crazier than they already think. All I’m just saying is that we can use our fire bending with the prince to help release our anger. You still remember all our forms right?” _

Remembered of course she remembered. “I’m not doing that.”

**Willow** sighed. “ _ You’re still oh very so idiotic, the same just how we were as children when we—.” _

“Go away.” Shai let fire out directed at Willow who disappeared quickly. Shai started down at the burn mark and cringed. She should probably stop using her fire around here, what was the point she knew she would hate herself after, she sat on the floor staring into nothing. She was there so long that it was now dark out and she was sure the men were preparing for bed, Shai slipped her clothes off and laid on the cold ground with nothing but her breast hand and underwear now. She closed her eyes slowly, and let the coldness of the floor soothe her like it had many times before, put still her hand wandered towards the big scar on her stomach, she still remembered the pain even after all these years.

An unforgettable one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter but I really couldn’t see myself dragging it on basically Shai is his mentor kinda when it comes to him fighting since he’s not advanced I’d like to think btw their form of bending is based on Northern Shaolin Kung Fu, which is what Shai knows how to do so basically she guides him through the movements and how to improve and do better while Iroh teaches fire bending but, they’re also sparring partners. Sorry if that sounded confusing and the five animales is apart of Shaolin Kung fu and I just thought I’d include some of that in there :))
> 
> Even though right now she’s going to stop teaching him but she will just wait.


	7. Chapter 7

**chapter seven**

_ song for chapter; test and recognize by  _

_ flume  _

  
  
  
  


“There is a storm coming.”

Shai looked over at Iroh, as he announced it. The Prince lowered the telescope opposed to the idea of a storm. “You’re out of your mind Uncle. The weathers perfect. There’s not a cloud in sight.” The Prince said irritability, and Shai resisted the urge to roll her eyes because now every single thing the prince does makes her annoyed or angry. He could be eating too loud and she’d send him a dirty look across the table.

“The storm is approaching from the North. I suggest we alter our course and head southwest.” Said Iroh, and Shai was about to consider the suggestion before the prince of course cut the idea off to her dismay.

“We know the Avatar is traveling Northward, so we will do the same.”

“Prince Zuko, consider the safety of your crew.” 

“The safety of the crew doesn’t matter!” His eyes land on Shai and he approached her and got in her face. “Finding the avatar is far more important than any individual's safety.” She clenched her fists tight while  **Djo** was next to chanting  _ punch him punch him punch him.  _ The Prince stalked away and closed the hatch behind him hard, before Shai could act on anger.

Iroh noticed this and put a hand on her shoulder. “He doesn’t mean that Lady Shai. He’s just all worked up.” She glared at Iroh harshly and noticed the Lieutenant next to him named Jee shared the same emotions by the look on his face. 

Shai grumbled, while clenching his fists together and she gritted her teeth hard.

  
  
The storm clouds expectedly came to be and the crew stared at it. Of course the storm was going to happen of course. Lieutenant turned around to face the prince his arms folded across his chest. “Uh! Looks like your uncle was right about the storm all along!” 

“Lucky guess.” Said Iroh entering the view. 

The Prince approached Jee. “Lieutenant you better learn some respect,” he pointed to his chest. “Or I’ll teach you.”

Shai held in her laugh at the threat. Questioning how hypocritical one person could be. “What do you know about respect? The way you talk to everyone around here, from you hard working crew, to your esteemed uncle, and how you talk to Shai, that's no way to talk to a girl, it shows you know nothing about respect! Then again what should I expect from a spoiled prince.”

She smirked at Jee's comment and she watched as the two of them crossed their wrists together. Iroh broke their wrists and she sighed in disappointment. “Let them work it out Iroh,” she said from behind. “I’m always interested in a fight.” She turned her eyes to the prince.

“Enough!”Iroh said to the three of them. “We are all a bit tired from being at sea for so long. I’m sure a bowl of noodles will make everyone feel much better.”

“I’m full of energy,” Shai said. “Full of it.”

“I don’t need your help keeping orders on my ship.” The prince said to his Uncle. Iroh tried to put a hand on his shoulder but the prince shoved him and walked off. Shai turned back to the sky, there would be a storm and something told her this would not be good.

  
  
  


➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

  
  
  


Shai stood up the stairs when she heard the crew man complaining, she paced down the stairs and crossed her arms watching them. “Talking about something men?”

They each turned their heads towards her as she stared at them with an arched eyebrow. “I won’t snitch on you, I'm not like that,” she approached slowly. “I don’t like the prince either so you can continue.”

“I’m sick of taking his orders and I’m tired of chasing his avatar!” Jee complained and Shai smirked. 

“He thinks he’s all that. That’s what.”‘said Shai. “This whole thing has been a complete waste of time.” 

“I mean who does Zuko think he is?!” Jee added. 

“ _ Do you really want to know _ ?”

Shai turned her head towards Iroh, each of the men stood up in respect but, Shai simply sat down. “General Iroh we were just—.” Jee began.

Iroh held up his hand. “It’s okay may I join you.”

“Of course sir!” 

Iroh sat with them. “Try to understand, my nephew is a complicated young man. He has been through much—.” He began with a story about young Zuko being eager and such, and she really did not want to hear a sob story that would make people pity him but, she listened anyway until.

“After Zuko’s outburst, in the meeting the fire lord became very angry with him. He said the prince zuko’s challenge of the General was an act of complete disrespect and there was only one way to settle  this.”

“An Agni Kai.”

Shai gaped. “What?” She exclaimed. “There was no way he could have won that?!”

“That’s right. Zuko looked upon the old General he had insulted and declared he was not afraid. But Zuko misunderstood. When he turned to face his opponent, he was surprised to see it was not the General. Zuko had spoken out against a general's plan, but by doing so in the Fire Lord's war room, it was the Fire Lord whom he had disrespected. Zuko would have to duel his own father.” Shai’s eyes went wide horrified by this.

“His father challenged him for doing a selfless act?” She questioned. 

Iroh nodded with a frown. “When Prince Zuko saw it was his father who had come to duel him. He begged for mercy,” he said sadly. “I looked away.”

Shai’s heart pounded. He got his scar by his own father for doing a selfless act, the reason why he’s the way he is, is because he was trying to be something he was raised to be but, that wasn’t who he is. Shai understood. She understood how he felt. She understood how it felt to hate yourself and be helpless. She understood the fear he must have felt when he begged for mercy.

She understood.

She touched her stomach where her own scar was accompanied by dozens of scars on her back. She understood. It seemed like the story had the rest of the effect on the crew but, Shai had felt it the most. While it only reminded her of being a child and helpless while she was kneeling on the floor begging for her master to just spare her, for doing something incorrect but she was only met with a pain from her stomach and a loud scream. He was only thirteen. She was only eight. 

She understood.

“Things will never return to normal. But, the important thing is, the avatar gives Zuko hope.”

Suddenly the ship came to a halt and Shai was pulled away from her thoughts. The men quickly got up to report to deck and Shai went to Iroh. “Thank you for telling that story Iroh.” She said, and she really meant it because, for once someone knew what it felt like.

They report to deck and soon the Prince comes out. “Where did we hit?!” He shouted.

“I don’t know.” Jee said back and water repeatedly kept on getting on them.

This wasn’t good. This was not good at all. “The helmsman!” The princes shouted.

The lieutenant and the prince go to help him right away while the waves just get bigger and worse. The only way they could survive was if they hit the eye of the storm where the waves would get worse. She had an idea. She went towards the prince. “I can help!” Before the prince could answer she turned to all of them as the ship titled back and forth back and forth. “I need everyone to stay back!” She yelled.

“Stay back okay!” She walked towards the center of the deck and closed her eyes. “I need you guys to cooperate with me today no killing anyone. We need to save this ship.” She inhaled a breath, and gasped once she felt her demon pull out of her body and into the atmosphere from there everything was point blank.

_ Shai laid on the ground groaning, and opened her eyes and saw a familiar face staring down at her . “Sorry, little girl but it’s not your time yet,” the girl said before she could process what he said he pushed her and suddenly she was falling. _

She heard yelling and suddenly her wet body was wrapped in warm hands, her body was to weak to open its eyes and look at the person holding her, it was safe to say she currently felt like crap. She was placed on a bed that seemed warmer than her own, and finally Shai gave in and passed out.

Only to have the nightmares haunt her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! I haven’t updated this in embarssiny months I’m sorry I got really bad writers block and plus I got out of my avatar hyperfixation but I do love Shai to much to not finish the story or at least get more chapters out there regardless if anyone reads it or not I just feel like her story should be told I guess.
> 
> also shameless self promo I wrote an izuku midoryia fic if any of you are interested in bnha!! but I’ll try to get more chapters out but schools been just hauling me plus new season of aot nice!!
> 
> after this chapter expect to see some changes with Shai and Zukos dynamic!! their enemies to friends to lovers trope I’m a hoe for a good slowburn so yeah ❤️


End file.
